


The Alpha and omega

by Ramseyk11



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramseyk11/pseuds/Ramseyk11
Relationships: Barbara Dunkelman/Arryn Zech
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Barbara and Burnie are the alphas of rooster teeth production. As Barbara was working on the podcast at her desk and cute raven hair omega placed her chin on top of Barbaras hand "hey barb" arryn said "hey ar" Barbara said and looked up "what are you doing" arryn said lifting her chin of of Barbaras head as Barbara turned around her chair "working on the next podcast im thinking about me, you, Lindsay and Kara will read ruby fanfiction and talk about ships it might be a 2 or 3 hr podcast "why are you asking my cute little omega" Barbara asked pulling arryn in her lap as arryn laughed, "cause im bored and in heat" arryn said facing Barbara looking at her, Barbara could smell it and that mabe Barbara a little hard . She already marked arryn and notted her the first few weeks they got together "arryn" she said looking at arryn as she pouted and wimperd, Barbara let out a sigh and she softly kissed arryns marked spot on her neck "baby..... can it wait i have to find fanfiction and get stuff ready for tomorrow " Barbara said running her hand through arryns hair "please alpha i want i need you" arryn begged and wimperd. Thus made Barbara weak , she got up holding arryn and closed her office door as they can see out but people can't see in and its sound proof "your lucky your so cute and I have my own office" Barbara said standing holding arryn by her ass " wait since your heat i can get you pregnant and i ran out of comdoms in my desk" Barbara said looking at arryn trying to control her self as she smelt arryn getting aroused and her heat, "barb I know and I have been thinking about it for a few months i know we are not married but and just engaged but I want child.... I _want_ your child" arryn said as Barbara looked shocked "are you s-" Barbara gets cut off by arryn lips and Barbara kissed back sitting back on chair with her hand running up down arryns low body as the made out 


	2. Chapter 2

while Barbara and arryn was making out Barbara felt arryns hands slip under her shirt as Barbara heard her phone ring she picked it broke the kiss and saw it was Burnie she growled under breath and answered it "what is it Burnie," she asked "there two alpha wolves wanting to rooster teeth production i need help", Burnie said "your a alpha as well you can take them my omega is with and is in heat so take care of it", Barbara said sighing closing her eyes "please Barbara your a alpha to", Burnie said "well you don't have a omega you have to take care of and love and I do so goodbye", Barbara said and sat her phone down and kissed arryn "sorry about that love something came up but burnie can handle it now my cute omega where were we" Barbara said and kissed arryns jaw and down her neck to her mark and kissed it, as arryn moaned. Barbara got a call from Burnie again but this time its worst and Barbara answered it putting up to her ear as she hears grunts and "h-help Barbara" Burnie said as the line got cut off. Barbara looked at arryn "i'll be back love and we will continue late I have to rescue Burnie again he is a alpha you needs to take care of himself" Barbara said and kissed arryn with love and passion "okay Barb ill wait but you better be back", arryn said and got off of Barbaras lap, after Barbara got up and put her fingerless gloves on and kissed arryn once more and went to save Burnie. Once she got to where Burnie was at she saw him fighting both alphas and Barbara shouted "HEY come get some", Barbara said popping her knuckles as the other watch from inside as one alpha pushed Barbara against the wall as Barbara grunted she punched the alpha hard in the nose and growled and pinned him down "LEAVE NOW", Barbara said in a strict and scary anger tone and the alpha ran away and the other got off of Burnie and punched Barbara hard in the face busting her lip and and her nose, she got mad and punched him hard as he feel back "leave and don't ever come near my pack every again", Barbara said and put her foot on his dic and stepped on it hard she removed her foot and walked to burnie to help him up after the alpha he was fighting ran away and the other alpha pulled a gun out and shot barbara on the shoulder she feel and dropped burnie and rolled on her back and and kicked both of them and knocked burine out as barbara got up ignoring the pain and tackled the guy but when she did the alpha stabbed her in the stomach and she stood up and walked backwards as cops showed up and took the guy away and barbara fell back and went unconscious


	3. Chapter 3

after the fight barbarb was laying in a hospital bed asleep with a bandages wrapped around her stomach and shoulder as arryn sat beside her holding her hand as the betas kara and lindsay walked in and placed a hand on arryns shoulder "hey arr she will be fine shes strong" kara said "yeah she will do anything for her pack and for you she'll wake i promise", lindsay said as barbara started to wake up "Ar...Arryn" Barbara said waking up and Arryn grabbed her hand "im right here love" Arryn said. Barbara opened her eyes and saw Arryn, Kara, and Lindsay "where is the guy who did this to me i want to kill him" Barbara said as her eyes turn red "barb calm down he is in jail" kara said "oh good, and baby im sorry if i cause you to worry" Barbara said looking at arryn "i have to worry your my strong and sexy alpha its my job" arryn said and kissed barbara adn she kissed backed as kara an lindsay left. They broke the kiss when the doctor walked in "good afternoon im dr. mark how have you been" she asked "the pain is 5 now so doc when can i leave", Barbara asked " after you sign this release form and dont do any heavy lifting and make sure when you shower make sure your careful we used glue and it will come off when ready and after you get out of the shower you have to wrap them in bandages and here" the doctor said and handed arryn a few rolls of wraps and left barbara noticed the something is bothering arryn she got and put a shirt on "hey my little omega whats wrong" she asked grabbing her hand "well remembered last night my heat was bad and we made love all night we didn't use protection last night and yesterday my heat has stopped its because im.....im...." arryn pauses for a moment "your what arryn" Barbara asked "im pregnant" she said barbara kissed arryn "im we are going to parents" Barbara said "yeah so next time don't try to get you self fucking killed" arryn saidvand her and barbara left the hospital


End file.
